Der Retter
by yoho
Summary: Janek war völlig durchnässt und außer Atem: Schnell, Sara!" Er packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. - Was ist mit Sara?" - See, ertrinkt."


Title: Der Retter

Author: yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt. In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch, wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Teaser: Janek war völlig durchnässt und außer Atem: „Schnell, Sara!" Er packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. - „Was ist mit Sara?" - „See, ertrinkt."

Authors Note: Letzt erhielt eine Freundin, als sie mit uns zusammen unterwegs war, per Handy die Nachricht, dass es auf der Klassenfahrt ihrer Tochter einen tödlichen Unfall gab. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass ihr Kind lebt und es also jemand anderen getroffen hatte. Aber gleichzeitig fand sie diese Erleichterung auch irgendwie... Das Wort‚ungehörig' trifft es vielleicht. Wir haben hinterher noch viel über dieses Dilemma geredet, ohne aber eine Lösung zu finden.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_oro supplex et acclinis  
cor contritum quasi cinis  
gere curam mei finis _

_(Textzeilen aus dem Dies Irae)_

**Der Retter**

Harry spürte das dumpfe Poltern schneller Schritte auf der Verandatreppe bis ins Badezimmer. Er hatte gerade geduscht und versuchte vergeblich seine Haare in irgendeine Form zu bringen, die man – mit etwas gutem Willen – als Frisur bezeichnen konnte.

„Harry!" Janeks Stimme klang so panisch und verzweifelt, dass er Haare Haare sein ließ und Richtung Wohnzimmer stürzte.

Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war der Regen. Draußen schüttete es wie aus Eimern. Die Baumkronen bogen sich im Wind. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und jetzt donnerte es auch ziemlich nahe.

Das Gewitter musste ganz schnell aufgezogen sein, denn als Harry unter die Dusche gegangen war, hatte noch die Sonne geschienen.

Janek war völlig durchnässt und außer Atem: „Schnell, Sara!" Er packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür.

„Was ist mit Sara?"

„See, ertrinkt."

Harry schnappte sich seinen Besen, der über der Eingangstür auf zwei Haken lag und zog Janek vor sich auf den Stiel. „Führ mich hin!"

Der Besenritt durch das tosende Gewitter hatte etwas Apokalyptisches. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Besen auf so eine wahnwitzige Geschwindigkeit getrieben zu haben. Die Regentropfen stachen ihnen wie Eisnadeln in die Gesichter und einmal hörten sie ein unheilvolles Surren und Zischen und dann hinter sich einen lauten Knall, der durch Mark und Bein ging.

Sie überschlugen sich bei der Landung. Harry stolperte auf die Beine, ohne die Schmerzen an seinem Rücken zu spüren. Auf den Felsen am Ufer lagen Kleidungsstücke, die der Sturm durcheinandergewirbelt hatte. Im Wasser konnte er einen Kopf ausmachen. Laura Hooper, eine von Saras Freundinnen, schwamm in etwa fünf Metern Entfernung vom Ufer. Hektisch tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, ohne konkret zu wissen, was er eigentlich damit ausrichten wollte. Aber das Halfter mit dem Stab lag noch in der Hütte im Badezimmer. Er hielt nach Sara Ausschau, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Schließlich erspähte er einen roten Fleck unter der Wasseroberfläche, ganz in der Nähe des Ufers, der sich im Rhythmus der Wellen bewegte. Sara hatte einen roten Badeanzug.

Harry rannte ins Wasser, rutschte auf dem glitschigen Felsen aus und schlug der Länge nach hin. Der Aufprall nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Dann glitt er ins Tiefe und tauchte. Er erwischte Sara am Schulterträger ihres Badeanzuges und zog sie nach oben. Wie er aus dem Wasser gekommen war, wusste er hinterher nicht mehr. Auf den rutschigen Felsen war es bei den hohen Wellen, die der Gewittersturm in kürzester Zeit aufgebaut hatte, eigentlich unmöglich.

Sara lag auf dem grauen Fels und sah furchtbar blass aus. Sie war unter Wasser gewesen. Wie lange wusste er nicht. Harry fühlte am Hals nach ihrem Puls. Nichts. Der Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht. An Mund und Nase war kein Atem zu spüren. Plötzlich war alles um ihn herum verschwunden. Der wütend pfeifende Sturm, der prasselnde Regen, die grellen Blitze, Janek, der sich irgendwo hinter ihm bewegte. Da war nur noch Sara, die vielleicht schon tot war, vielleicht aber auch noch nicht.

Er überstreckte Saras Kopf und tastete ihren Mund aus. Die Atemwege waren frei. Dann begann er, so wie er es im Krieg von Hermine gelernt hatte, mit Herzdruckmassage und Mund zu Nase Beatmung.

„Janek", sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten. – _Eins, zwei, drei, vier..._ - „Nimm den Besen, flieg direkt in den Krankensaal und hol Poppy Pomfrey. – _...fünfzehn, sechzehn, siebzehn..._ - Du darfst ein Fenster kaputt machen. – _...achtundzwanzig, neunundzwanzig, dreißig. Kopf überstrecken, Mund verschließen, zweimal beatmen_ – „Schnell!" – _Eins, zwei, drei vier, fünf..._

Ein Blitz schlug in den See und der Donner krachte fast gleichzeitig. Der Regen kam jetzt von der Seite und peitschte Harry eiskalt auf den nackten Rücken.

Er pumpte weiter mit der Kraft seiner Handballen Blut durch Saras Körper und sah nach jeweils dreißig Pumpbewegungen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb während seiner Atemspende hob und senkte.

Es dauerte für Harry eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, aber in Wirklichkeit konnten nicht mehr als fünf Minuten vergangen sein. Sara begann plötzlich zu husten und wollte überhaupt nicht mehr damit aufhören. Harry drehte ihren Körper auf die Seite und sie krümmte sich. Schließlich ein rasselnder Atemzug.

„Harry, ich übernehme", sagte die Stimme von Poppy Pomfrey hinter ihm und erst da fiel ihm das zweite Mädchen wieder ein. Er blickte auf die Bucht, aber da war kein Kopf mehr zu sehen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wann Hermine gekommen war, wusste er hinterher nicht mehr. Sie hatte das Zelt mitgebracht, das ihnen schon bei der Horkrux-Suche so gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Ob er geholfen hatte, Sara in das Zelt zu tragen und wer die Idee mit dem Wärmezauber gehabt hatte, Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Irgendjemand hatte ihm eine Decke über die Schulter gelegt. Trotzdem fror er.

Er hörte Saras gequältes Husten, Hermines ruhige Stimme und das Klirren von Flaschen und Phiolen.

Sie war tot gewesen. Genau so tot, wie das andere Mädchen, das er nicht hatte retten können.

_Doch_, sagte eine Stimme in ihm, _du hättest sie retten können._

_Aber dann hätte Sara es nicht geschafft. _

_Ja, aber wer gibt dir das Recht, zu entscheiden, welches Kind leben und welches sterben soll?_

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und trat aus dem Zelt nach draußen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Sonne war wieder herausgekommen.

Es gab eine spezielle Aurorengruppe für Rettungseinsätze. Irgendjemand musste sie alarmiert haben. Harry sah zu, wie ein Mann und zwei Frauen mit Kopfblasenzaubern immer wieder tauchten, aber nichts fanden.

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry drehte sich um. Hagrid stand hinter ihm.

„Sara ist mit einer Freundin schwimmen gegangen. Das Gewitter muss sie überrascht haben und sie sind nicht wieder aus dem Wasser gekommen. Die Felsen sind schon so total rutschig. Wenn Brandung dazu kommt, reißen einen die Wellen immer wieder zurück."

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe Sara herausziehen können. Sie hat nicht mehr geatmet. Als ich sie zurück geholt hatte, war das andere Mädchen verschwunden."

„Sara lebt?"

Harry nickte.

Hagrid setzte sich schwerfällig neben ihn auf den Fels.

„Aber du hast Saras Freundin noch gesehen?"

„Ja, sie ist geschwommen?"

Der Halbriese beobachtete die Taucher.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass sie ertrunken ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo soll sie sonst sein?"

„Das Gewitter kam aus Westen." Hagrid kratzte sich am Bart. „Wind und Wellen können sie nach Osten abgetrieben haben. Da gibt es einige Strände, die kann man von Land aus gar nicht erreichen, weil die Felsen zu hoch sind. Aber man kommt da prima aus dem Wasser. Ist gar nicht weit von hier. Gleich um die Ecke."

Jemand hatte Harrys Besen von außen an die Zeltwand gelehnt. Hagrid sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, wie er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon jagte.

Der Flug dauerte nur Sekunden. Bereits in der zweiten Bucht sah er einen Körper bäuchlings am Strand liegen. Arme und Beine hoben sich kaum vom Sand ab, aber der blaue Badeanzug leuchtete weithin sichtbar. Dieses Mal achtete Harry darauf, dass er sich bei der Landung nicht wieder überschlug.

Lauras Herz pochte regelmäßig und kräftig, als er das bewusstlose Mädchen vor sich über den Besenstiel legte und nur wenige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche zurückflog.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Schläft sie?", fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Verandastufen.

„Und es besteht keine Gefahr mehr?"

„Nein. Du warst schnell genug dort, so dass ihr Gehirn keinen Schaden genommen hat. Die zwei angebrochenen Rippen und das angeknackste Brustbein sind auch wieder heile." Hermine schmunzelte.

Harry sah verschämt zu Boden. „Na ja, ich hab so was noch nie bei einem Kind gemacht. War wohl etwas übereifrig."

Hermine legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter: „Besser so, als die Alternative."

„Wie geht es Saras Freundin?"

„Die ist völlig erschöpft und unterkühlt. Poppy hat sie sicherheitshalber auf der Krankenstation behalten. Aber sie kommt durch."

Harry seufzte. „Das war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Du hast das eigene Kind gerettet und ein anderes ist währenddessen gestorben. Aber ich hätte es retten können, wenn ich nicht versucht hätte, Sara ins Leben zurück zu holen. Und wenn ich es bei Sara nicht geschafft hätte, dann wären zwei Kinder tot gewesen."

„Harry! - Zu viel hätte und wäre."

„Ja, mag sein. Aber das ist eine grausame Wahl."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Es ist keine Wahl. Ich würde mich auch für Sara oder Janek entscheiden, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken."

Sie schwiegen.

„Apropos Janek", Harry hob den Kopf und sah sich um. „Wo steckt der eigentlich?"

Hermine wies mit dem Daumen Richtung See. „Er wollte etwas alleine sein."

„Du entschuldigst mich mal kurz." Harry stand auf.

Er fand Janek auf dem großen Baumstamm sitzend, den vor vielen Jahren ein Sturm angespült hatte. Ein Bein angezogen, Kinn auf dem Knie. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete den Verband an Janeks Arm.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"

„Die Fensterscheibe der Krankenstation. Ich hab mich geschnitten."

„Ist es schlimm?"

Janek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stimmt es, dass Sara tot war?", fragte er, nachdem sie beide ausgiebig dem Plätschern der Wellen, dem Rascheln der Blätter im Wind und den Stimmen der Vögel zugehört hatten.

Harry nickte.

„Aber sie wird wieder gesund?"

„Ja, sie wird wieder ganz gesund."

Janek starrte geradeaus auf die Wasserfläche. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstand. „Ich hab gesehen, dass ein Gewitter aufzog. Ich hätte ihnen sagen sollen, dass sie nicht baden gehen dürfen. Dass das gefährlich ist. Dann wäre das alles nichts passiert."

Harry lächelte. „Zu viel hätte und wäre. - Hat Hermine eben zu mir gesagt."

„Vielleicht", sagte Janek.

„Was hast du überhaupt bei den Mädchen gemacht? Wolltest du auch schwimmen gehen?"

Janek lief, inklusive Haarschopf, knallrot an.

„Du hast sie heimlich beobachtet?"

Janek nickte. „Nicht beide, Sara."

„Ihr schlaft, seit sie hier wohnt, in einem Bett. Da musst du sie doch nicht heimlich beim Umziehen beobachten. Außerdem macht man so was nicht. Das ist nicht Okay! Du würdest es auch nicht wollen, dass dir jemand zusieht, ohne dass du es erlaubt hast."

Janek schwieg lange. „In ihrem Zimmer traue ich mich nicht, richtig hinzusehen. Am Ende schmeißt sie mich dann raus."

Harry legte Janek den Arm um die Schulter. „Dann wirst du deine Neugier und deine Hormone eben bezwingen müssen. Oder du redest mit ihr darüber. Sara ist nicht dumm. Sie wird dir eventuell die gleiche Frage stellen, die ich dir eben auch gestellt habe."

Der Junge nickte bedächtig.

„Weißt du", sagte Harry. „Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, dass du heute dort warst und mich alarmiert hast. Aber das nächste Mal geh einfach mit ihr zusammen schwimmen und halte sie davon ab, wenn es zu gefährlich ist. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie dich nicht wegschicken wird."

„Bist du mit Hermine auch schwimmen gewesen, als ihr so alt ward wie wir?"

„Ja", sagte Harry bedächtig.

„Und?"

Harry lachte. „Netter Versuch. Aber das Problem löst ihr bitte selber. Auf eure Art. Dafür gibt es kein Drehbuch. Jedenfalls nicht von mir."

„Ach mano!" Janek schmollte.

Harry verstrubbelte ihm die Haare, die inzwischen alle Farben des Regenbogens durch hatten. Im Moment waren sie lindgrün. „Lass uns zurückgehen", sagte er. „Ich bin müde."

Janek stand auf und wischte sich die Rindenreste vom Hosenboden. Nebeneinander liefen sie den Weg zur Hütte hinauf.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ich versetze mich beim Schreiben häufig mit Musik in eine Stimmung, die zum Inhalt und Thema der Geschichte passt. Die Musik zu ‚Der Retter' war ‚Confutatis Maledictis' von Stefan Obermaier. Das ist ein österreichischer DJ, der seine eigenen, elektronischen Klänge mit klassischer Musik, in dem Falls aus Mozarts Requiem, mischt. _

_Das Zitat am Anfang von ‚Der Retter' stammt aus dem Dies Irae, einem mittelalterlichen Gesang vom Jüngsten Gericht, den Mozart in seinem Requiem instrumentalisiert hat. Bei der Übersetzung muss ich mich auf meine Quellen verlassen, denn ich spreche kein Latein:_

„_Ich bitte dich kniend und tief geneigt,  
das Herz aufgerieben wie Asche,  
trage Sorge für mein Ende!" _


End file.
